Tweek, Who Will You Choose?
by TweekTheCoffeeFreak
Summary: Tweek Tweak is taking ballet because his parents believe it will calm him down. Then one day his crush since 6th grade, Craig Tucker, joined his class and Kenny McCormick has moved in with Tweek. Kenny is hiding something. Craig isn't happy. Can Tweek figure this out and solve it before it gets out of hand while also preparing a ballet recital.
1. A Simple Demonstration

Hi there, my name is Tweek Tweak. I am a junior at South Park High School. I have dark blonde hair that comes down to my shoulders and is always a mess, probably where I tug on it. I have hazel eyes and freckles but my bags cover them up. My hands are dry, which causes me to pick at them and I always smell like coffee. To top it all off, I am gay. I have been for as long as I can remember.

I am in ballet class. Yes I take ballet, my parents think it will calm me down which has worked somewhat. I am the only dude at my school that takes ballet. Until today when Craig Tucker joined my class. Craig has always wore a chullo, that use to cover his black hair but he started growing it out, it is down to his back. He has dark brown eyes. His voice, for as long as I can remember, has been mono-toned and he always flips people off. I have always been taller than him but recently he has been growing.

"We have a new student, class. Welcome Craig Tucker into the group." Mrs. Lane said with peppiness in her voice. I listened to a couple of girls gossip, "Aw he is so cute." "He is much better looking than Tweek." "No, Tweek is better." I pulled on my hair, _-ngh- to much pressure. _

"Tweek? Is that you?" I heard Craig's mono-toned voice. I jumped a little, he was wearing a white, puffy shirt and black tights with ballet shoes. His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail. My outfit on the other hand was a black v-neck and white tights along with my worn out ballet shoes. "Yeah." I said pulling on my hair. _What if the government is listening to our conversation right now. _I looked around.

"I didn't know you took ballet!" Craig said, his voice still mono-toned. "Yeah -ngh- my parents thought it would calm me down. Why are -ngh- you taking it?" I asked still looking around, all the girls were looking at us. _UGH TO MUCH PRESSURE! _I pulled on my hair. "Well I thought it would be interesting, my dad didn't agree but oh well." He replied.

"Craig, you came at a prefect time, with it being a few months til Christmas we are going to the Nutcracker ballet and we haven't picked parts yet. We shall be picking parts next week." Mrs. Lane said and giggled. She is always happy_. Probably because the government is watching us. _"-ngh" I pulled on my hair.

"Oh." Craig said, he already looked board with this. "You would make a perfect Nutcracker." a girl, a couple of years older than us, said to Craig. "Thanks but I don't know the Nutcracker." Craig said looking at the girl. "WHAT!", she yelled and covered her mouth. "Well then," Mrs. Lane said from behind me, causing me to jump, "We shall watch the Nutcracker tomorrow but now we must warm up. Partner up." She said, skipping around the room.

_How is that women so happy maybe it is because of the government! _I grabbed at my hair and squinted one eye. "Would like to be my partner?" Craig asked looking away. "Sure -ngh-." I said. "Okay now that everyone is partnered up, lets began with leg warm ups." Mrs. Lane demonstrated by pulling her leg up to her head. Craig and I, being men, could not do that so we just stretched our legs outwards.

After a stretching for some time, we began warm ups. A couple of spins, tip-toes, jumps and belays. "Wow Tweek, you are really good." Craig said looking up toward me. "Thanks -ngh- I just have been -ngh- doing this for awhile now." I said tugging on my hair. "You should quit pulling your hair, you'll become bald." He said and started spinning around. I watched him, I should tell you that I have liked Craig since 6th grade.

"Okay, who would like to show Craig what we have been learning for try outs?" Mrs. Lane asked clapping her hands together. "ME!" one girl yelled. "NO ME!" another girl said. "PICK ME!" a third girl yelled. Mrs. Lane looked around then made eye contact with me. "How about you Tweek?" Mrs. Lane asked pointing at me. "To much -ngh- pressure." I replied. "Come on Tweek, show me." Craig said leaning against the wall, his eyes were glowing "Okay." I walked toward the front of the class. The music began, I danced, just like I always have. While I twirled, I caught a glimpse of Craig's face, he was showing an emotion, his mouth was opened a little and his eyes showed excitement and amazement. I finished and bowed. Mrs. Lane clapped, "That was beautiful, Tweek."

Everyone clapped, including Craig. The bell rang, "Darn it, I didn't get to teach, oh well. See you guys tomorrow." She said. I walked to get my back pack. I turned around and saw Craig standing right there. "EKK!" I covered my mouth. "You dancing was really good Tweek." Craig said but there was no emotion in his voice and his eyes weren't glowing like before. "Thanks -ngh-" I pulled on my hair. "See you tomorrow, then, at school." Craig said, threw his back pack over his shoulder. I watched him leave. He turned and waved bye to me. I blushed and turned around.

I got my stuff and walked home. It was snowing and I didn't even have a car to drive. My parents wouldn't let me drive because I was so wreak-less and I wreaked the last car. I got home and smelled mom cooking, steak and potatoes with some coffee. _My favorite. _"How was class sweetie?" Mom asked peaking her head around the kitchen doorway. "Good." I said looking around.

"I heard that boy you like joined." I stood there frozen. "Yup -ngh-." I said. "That is good maybe now you can get him." My mom giggled. _Yeah right, he isn't even gay. _"Oh -ngh-. I am going -ngh- up stairs." I said and went to my room. I changed into some blue jeans and a button up top but like always I mess it up. I laid down on my bed, thinking about Craig.


	2. The Legend and The Nutcracker

I woke up with my dad yelling for me. "TWEEK!" "I'M -ngh- COMING!" I yelled and got up. I looked over at the clock, it was 5:30. _I must have been asleep for a couple of hours. _I rubbed my eyes and looked around, my underwear was everywhere. "Darn it -ngh- underwear gnomes." I said to myself and pulled on my hair. "TWEEK, HONEY, YOUR FOOD WILL GET COLD IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" I picked up my underwear and threw on my bed. _Gnomes are to short to get up there. _

I walked down stairs to see my dad standing there with a present behind his back. "Whats -ngh- that?" I asked pointing at his back. "Well since you have been doing well in school and at ballet, I got you a new present." He said and handed me a poke-a-dotted box. "Thanks." I said taking the box, I saw my hands were really dry. _I need to invest in some hand lotion. _"You're welcome Tweek." he smiled and waited for me, mom came up behind him.

When I opened it there was a new coffee cup and on it was some little cartoon coffee cups, all around it. There was some lotion, just what I needed and a new pair of ballet shoes. "Your old ones were looking a bit bad." My mom said with a smile. This must have cost some money, I mean we aren't poor but we aren't rich either.

"Thanks -ngh- guys." I hugged them. We walked into the kitchen, the table was already set but there was an extra plate. "Who is that -ngh- for?" I asked pulling on my hair and squinted an eye. _What if the president is coming here to take me away. _"Your little friend Kenny. He will also be staying with us for awhile." My mom said. I haven't really talk to Kenny since him and his posy made Craig and I fight in 3rd grade.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Kenny. He has never changed, he still has baggy, light blonde hair, blue eyes and still wore that ugly orange parka. "Sup." Kenny said and tilled his head back. "Hello -ngh- Kenny." I replied trying to tilt my head back but I tilted it back to far and fell down. Kenny laughed. "You okay brah?" he asked sticking out his hand. I grabbed his and he helped me up.

"Damn, you need some lotion." Kenny said looking at my hands. I put my hands behind my back. My mom walked in and smiled, "Welcome Kenny. You can take your bag up to Tweek's room. After dinner Mr. Tweak will put another bed up there." "Okay. Thanks Mrs. Tweak." Kenny said and went up stairs. _Oh crap, I didn't tell him about the underwear gnomes. _I started pulling my hair like crazy. I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

I was fixing my plate when Kenny sat down next to me. "Your room is nice." Kenny said. Kenny has been really poor so he has always lived in a run down house. I didn't even ask why he was staying here or why he choice us. "Thanks." I said. My mom had already cut the steak knowing that if she didn't I would have ended up cutting myself.

Kenny fixed his own plate. "Did you know Tweek took ballet?" my dad asked trying to break the ice. I spit out my steak. "DAD!" I yelled. "No, I didn't." Kenny said, trying not to laugh. "He is surrounded by women though." That is when Kenny did a spit take. "I think I might do ballet." Kenny said with that Kenny smile. "Sorry dude but -ngh- you can't start til -ngh- next year." I said pulling on my hair. "Damn it." I heard Kenny whisper.

"You are very funny Kenny." My mom said and giggled. "Thank you. What are you doing in ballet Tweek?" Kenny asked staring at me. "We are going to be -ngh- trying out for the -ngh- Nutcracker." I said then took the last bite of my steak. "Have you boys heard the legend about that play?" My dad asked looking at my mom. "No." Kenny and I said together.

"Well back when the Nutcracker was written the man who made it had made the two main roles for him and his girlfriend but he only fell in love with her because of her beauty. He was going to propose to his girlfriend at the end of their performance but the night before the performance she died. The man thought he would never love again." My mom said raising an eyebrow. "The night of the performance there was this peasant girl, who was in love with the man that wrote the play and had watched them practice everyday. When the man couldn't find a women to replace. When he walked in the theater, he saw the peasant girl dancing the part so he decided for her to play the part. Well he fell in love with her but he fell in love with her because of her personality. He proposed to her and they lived happily " My mom finished and smiled.

She looked at my dad, indicating him to finish the story. "Well if you and another person get the main two roles, the Nutcracker and the girl then you two shall fall in love and be together forever. That is how me and your mom met." My dad said smiling at mom. _So if me and Craig where to get the main roles we would fall in love. _I started to have a panic attack and then the room became black.


	3. Kenny and Coffee

I woke up to the sound of the Spongebob theme song. I opened my eyes and saw Kenny right above me. "DAWH!" I yelled and sat up real fast but ended up hitting Kenny's head. "Damn dude, you have a hard head." Kenny said rubbing his forehead. I looked at him and said, "I wouldn't -ngh- have hit you -ngh- head if you were not leaning over me!" "Sorry brah, you were mumbling in your sleep so I was trying to hear what you were saying." Kenny said with that devilish boy smile.

_I wish Craig would smile like that! _I tugged on my hair and squinted. I was in my room and my dad must have put the other bed in there because Kenny was now laying on it. "So what is up with Craig? You kept saying his name, that was the only thing I could make out from all the other shit you were saying.", Kenny said changing the channels. _Should I tell Kenny? What if the government is listening! _I looked around.

"Tweek," Kenny said and looked at me, "I know you are gay. It isn't that hard to tell." "WHAT! -ngh- REALLY!" I yelled. "SO YOU ARE GAY!" Kenny said sitting up, "I was lying about that but I didn't think it was true!?" _Ugh Kenny tricked me! _"I need -ngh- coffee!" I said picking at my hands. I got up and went out the door. I stopped and turn toward Kenny. "Do you want any?" I asked. "Nah, thanks though." He said staring at the T.V.

I walked down to the kitchen. "Oh I see you are up Tweek." My mom said cleaning the dishes. "Yeah -ngh- sorry about that mom." I said. She probably had a small heart attack when I passed out. "It is okay sweetie. Are you feeling better?" She asked drying her hands. "Yeah. I just -ngh- came down to get some coffee." I replied, making my way toward the coffee machine. Both my parents knew I was gay, they didn't even care when I told them.

I turned on the coffee machine and sat down at the table. My mom left and went into the living room which is probably were my dad was. I started looking around and tugging on my hair. Then I heard a ding. _Coffee is done! _I got up and poured some into a cup and walked up to my room. When I opened the door Kenny was shirtless. You could see his ribs a little but he had a six pack, which is what most girls like. Kenny has slept with every girl in our grade and every girl that goes to South Park High.

"You're back!" Kenny said smiling. I shook my head yes and sat down on my bed. I took a sip of my coffee, it calmed me down a little. I looked over and saw my underwear piled up in the corner. _Crap! I need to tell Kenny about the underwear gnomes! _"Uhm Kenny, there are these things called -ngh- underwear gnomes. So watch out or they might steal your underwear!" Kenny looked at me with a look, the look people normally give me when I do something crazy. But then Kenny smiled.

"Okay! Thanks for warning me." He said. Then he smiled that devilish smile. "So Tweek...tell me more about you and Craig." I took another sip of my coffee then started pulling my hair with my free hand. _I have never told any one but my parents about Craig. Should I tell Kenny? What if the government or more important, the gnomes are listening!? _I looked around. "Come on Tweek. We are room mates so I will find out one way or another." He got up and started looking around. "Maybe you have a diary." He said opening my closet.

"-ngh- Okay I will tell you about him, just please do not go through my stuff." I said taking another drink of coffee to try and calm me down. "I have like Craig since sixth grade. That is -ngh- when I realized I was gay!" I said and took another drink. My coffee was going away, fast. "Interesting." Kenny said and sat down on the other bed. "What is your favorite thing about Craig?" Kenny asked leaning forward.

"Hm, -ngh- probably his mono-toned voice or his chullo and how he always wears it and will not let any one take it off." I said tugging on my hair. Kenny looked at me and said, "What is the thing you don't like about Craig?" Kenny asked smiling. _Oh crap! There is so much I like about him! _I looked around and tugged on my hair. "Come on Tweek, I am waiting." He said and took the coffee out of my hand. I started picking at my hands.

My hands started to bleed. "Dude! Stop picking at your hands!" Kenny said slapping my hands. He went to my bathroom. He came in with some band-aids and put them on my hands. "Thanks -ngh-." I said squinting one eye. "The thing I don't like about Craig is...his emotionless face. I want to make him smile or even laugh." I said pulling my knees to my face, trying to hide my blushing then I smiled. "Aw, how cute." Kenny said giving me back my coffee.

Kenny sat down on his bed and asked, "What is the one thing you want to do to Craig?" I felt my eyes get big and I felt my cheeks burning. "Oh! This should be interesting." Kenny said. "Well -ngh- I have always wanted to take off his -ngh- chullo and then while he is trying to get it back, I -ngh- lean down and -ngh- kiss him on his lips." I said looking at Kenny, waiting for him to start laughing but he didn't. "For some reason that sounds really romantic Tweek." Kenny replied and shrugged.

Kenny isn't as bad as I thought he was, we could actually become friends. Kenny turned his attention back to the t.v. I went and changed into my p.j.s. I turned and looked at Kenny, "Are you going to change?" "Nah, I normally just sleep in my boxers." Kenny said and turned off the t.v. "TIME FOR BED BOYS!" My dad yelled. I went and brushed my teeth. When I came back Kenny was already asleep. I turned off the light and looked out my window at the snow falling. _I wonder what Craig is doing?_


	4. A Fall From A Window and Blushing Craig

I fell asleep around 12:30 than woke up again at 3:46. I can't sleep longer than 4 hours at a time. I got up and rubbed my head. The first thing I did was check to see if the underwear gnomes got my underwear . _Nope, they must have been busy tonight! _I walked back to my bed and opened up the window. It was kinda hot in my room and the cold, South Park weather might cool it down a little.

It had quit snowing and all you could see was the fresh fallen snow. I pulled at my hair and stared out my window. The cold weather felt good on my face. You could see my breath every time I exhaled. I saw a figure in the distance. _Oh Jesus Christ who is that? Is it the government?! _I started to panic as the figure walked closer to my house.

There was something familiar about the figure. Then I saw it, the blue chullo with the yellow yarn hanging at the top. "Craig?" I whispered to myself. He looked sleepy. He was in some Joe boxer long pant p.j.s, had on his blue jacket which was zipped up and some worn out convers. He looked around then pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"Craig smokes?" I asked myself leaning out my window a little. Craig leaned against a lap post and exhaled, smoke came out of his mouth. I think he signed and put the cigarette in his mouth. He repeated this until his cigarette was a stub. He looked around and threw it on the ground. If Craig's parents caught him smoking they would cut off his balls. His parents have hated smoking for as long as I can remember.

Craig started walking back the direction in which he came. I watched him, the farther he got the more I leaned out of my window. He finally disappeared and I, being the cluts I am, fell out of the two story window and onto my face. "Ow." I moaned. I got up and looked at the window. From what I could tell I had a nose bleed. I climbed the tree and went to the branch that was closes to my window. I've done this before when my parents decided it would be fun to lock me out of the house while the went to Italy.

I burched next to the window. _1...2...3!_ I jumped and landed on my bed. I moaned a little then turned around and shut the window. I looked to see if I had woke Kenny up but he laid there sound asleep, his messy blonde hair in front of his eyes. I then remembered that my nose was still bleeding so I took out some tissues ripped them and stuffed two little pieces up my nose. I laid back down and fell asleep.

~that morning~

I woke up to Kenny leaning over me. "GWAHH!" I yelled and jolted up, not hitting Kenny this time. "Time to get ready Tweek." He said smiling. He didn't have on his parka today instead he had on a black v-neck with a band's name written across it, he also had on some ripped blue jeans and old black convers. "Okay -ngh-" I said and got up.

Kenny turned around while I got dressed. I put on my normal cloths, a dark green button up shirt, I never get the buttons where they need to go. I put on some blue jeans and black shoes. I didn't bother to brush my hair, it would just get messy through out the day. "Are you done?" Kenny asked. "Yeah I -ngh- am." I said.

Kenny and I walked down stairs to the kitchen. My parents had already left for work. My mom had two lunch boxes sitting out for us, one was a chimp-pokemon lunch box with a post-it-note with my name and the other was a luunch box with an anime drawing on it and a post-it-note with Kenny's name. "Your mom is so cool Tweek." Kenny said and grabbed his lunch box. I got mine then walked to the door.

We put on our jackets and our back packs. We walked outside, most of the snow had melted on the road. I looked at the lamp post where Craig was standing, you could see his foot prints. "Come on, we don't want to miss the bus!" Kenny yelled already half way down the side walk. I ran to catch up with him.

We rounded the corner to the bus stop. There was Stan, he still wore that blue hat with the red poof ball and tan jacket. He had some zits on his face but other than that he still looked the same but he was six foot. Kyle was also there, he quit wearing his green hat. Now you could see his red afro. He still wears the orange jacket, green pants and green matching shoes. He was a couple inches taller than Stan and he also had on braces.

"Where fat-ass?" Kenny asked as we got closer. "I don't know but hopefully he doe-" Kyle couldn't finish because he was interrupted by the fat-ass himself. "Hello Stan, Khal, Kinnie and do my eyes decive me, Tweek the coffee freak is here." Cartman hasn't changed any. He was still over weight, he still wore that light blue hat with the yellow poof ball, his red jacket and khaki pants.

"Don't make fun of Tweek, Cartman!" Kyle said, you could tell they hated each other with a passion. To this day it still amazes me how them two still hang out with each other. "I can make fun of whoever I want to Jew boy." Cartman said laughing. That had crossed the line, Kyle punched Cartman right in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. While he tried to get up the bus came.

We all got on and left Cartman in the snow. I looked around for a place to sit. I felt someone grab my arm and next thing I new I was sitting next to Craig. "God -ngh- Craig! You scared -ngh- me." I said pulling on my hair. "Sorry, I just wanted you to sit by me." He said in his mono-toned voice. He turned away but I saw a little bit of his cheek and he was blushing. _Oh God, Craig is actually blushing! Does that mean!? _I started picking at my band-aids.


	5. Craig and The Nutcracker

School went by fast. I walked to my locker with Kenny, who was talking about some girl. You should consider yourself lucky if Kenny McCormick talks about you. I put in my locker combination when Kenny leaned against someone's locker. "Do you have any plans after school?" I got out my back pack and said, "I have ballet, remember!" I shut my locker and started walking to the door. "Oh yeah. I forgot that you took that. Have fun with Craig." Kenny said with a wink.

We went our separate ways. I was was walking to the ballet studio when it began to snow. I frowned, I like snow don't get me wrong but it looks so perfect after it quits and I don't like perfect. I heard a familiar voice calling my name, "TWEEK! GOD DUDE SLOW DOWN!" It was Craig. I stopped and turned towards him. His chullo strings were bouncing up and down. When he caught up with me he was out of breath.

"G-g-god Tweek...you w-walk fa-fast." He said and bent over. I looked down at him and said, "Sorry." Craig lifted up one hand and flipped me off. He has always done this like I have always pulled on my hair or squint one eye or even pick at my hands. I twitched when my eyes met his. I only twitched when our eyes meet.

I looked away real fast. "Are you -ngh- ready to go to the studio?" I asked. He stood up and shook his head yes. We walked in silence so I decided to say something but it was the stupidest thing that came out of my mouth, "Craig, why do you like things boring?" I covered my mouth. Craig just looked at me, I began to panic. _Oh crap, what did I just do? _"I like things boring yes but when I am with you I would rather it be exciting than boring." He said keeping a straight face.

I blushed pretty bad. I looked away as we rounded the corner. We got to the studio and I opened the door. "You -ngh- first." I said and motioned my head inside. Craig walked in and flipped me off. When I walked in Mrs. Lane was skipping around. "Don't get dressed kids we are going to watch the Nutcracker today." She said. I set my bag down by the door so in case the government were to attack the building I could grab it and leave.

Craig sat his bag right next to mine and we took a seat in the back. Mrs. Lane put the VHS in all happy. _Why do people not use VHS any more. They government must have done something to them._ I started picking at my hands and looking around. I felt Craig's hand on mine. I blushed and looked up at him. "Don't do that. You will cause your hands to bleed again." He said and pointed at my band-aids.

Mrs. Lane turned out the lights and played the movie. I pulled on my hair. _What if the_ government_ breaks in! _Then I looked over at Craig, he was already asleep. "Man, he is already bored with this." I whispered to myself. I watched him for away and then an urge hit me. I wanted to put him on my lap and hold him close to my body so he could rest his head against my shoulder.

I was brought back to reality when Craig woke up. I turned back to the t.v. It was the scene where the Nutcracker becomes a man, might I add we are watching the Barbie version of this. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Craig watching too. "This is my favorite part." He whispered to loud enough so I could hear him.

The Nutcracker and the girl danced, it was beautiful dancing. Craig lend closer and continued to watch. The Nutcracker lifted the girl up and then sat her down. They looked into each others eyes and kissed. Then I heard Craig whisper something that probably wasn't be meant to heard, "I hope that is us." My eyes got wide and I just kept looking forward. _DOES CRAIG LIKE ME?_


	6. Snow and A Kiss

As soon as Mrs. Lane told us we could leave I got up and ran to get my back pack. I threw it over my shoulder and walked out of there. I pulled out my iPod touch and clicked on 'Make A Man Out Of You' from Mulan. Yeah I love Mulan. I rounded the corner and started heading home with my music blasting. People would walk by me but I couldn't hear them, they would wave and say something.

I started humming along to my iPod, not realizing I had took a wrong turn. I ended up at the field that we use to play in, back in elementary school. It hadn't been disturbed, the snow was perfect. I started walking around there, adding more imperfection as I walked. I looked up as it began to snow again. Then I looked back, my foot prints were being covered up. I pulled on my hair. _UGH!_

Then I saw someone else footprints. I looked up and saw Craig walking around. "I saw you doing this so I thought I would join you." Craig said. I pulled out my earphones and blushed, I started walking around. "Why are you doing this?" Craig asked standing beside me. "What do you -ngh- mean?" "Why do you walk around in the snow like it is going to kill you if there isn't something wrong with it." He said looking off in the distance. "I don't like perfection. It -ngh- makes me feel scared."

He looked at me, our eyes locked. I wanted to kiss him, right here, right now. "I the real reason why I like things boring is because I am boring, no one wants me. My parents don't want me. I was a mistake my dad tells me, my mom doesn't show any affection toward me and my sister, well she doesn't even look at me. Don't even get me started on my friends." Craig said putting his hands in his pockets and looking down. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Craig was crying.

I pulled on my hair and then started picking at my hands. "I don't think your boring Craig and I want you. I mean as -ngh- a friend." I said._ Nice cover up. _Craig looked up at me and smiled. _He is smiling. God it is beautiful. "_Thanks Tweek." He said. I wiped his tears away and said, "Any thing for -ngh- you."

~next week~

Craig, Kenny and I have been hanging out a lot this past week. Craig and I were heading to ballet for try outs. Craig didn't want me to help him so I really did not know how Craig's dancing was. I had Kenny watch me and give me comments which really did not help since he did not know anything about ballet.

We walked in and Mrs. Lane was cheering as always. "Get dressed. Try outs are today." She said smiling. Craig and I went to the guy changing room. It was only us in the room. I turned so Craig couldn't see anything. I put on my usual outfit and when I turned around Craig was shirtless, his you could see his abs and he had a little chest hair. I blushed and turned back around. "I am going -ngh- on out." I said. I looked back and saw Craig flip me off. I sat down in the front this time.

As soon as Craig came out we started. We had to say which part we were trying out for. A lot of the girls were trying out for the girl, I can not remember her name, part. "Okay Tweek your turn." Mrs. Lane cheered. I got up and slowly walking to the stage. I saw Craig give me a thumbs up with one hand and then flipped me off with another. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Tweek which part are you trying out for?" Mrs. Lane asked. _I did not think about this! "_To much pressure!" I said and pulled my hair. "How about the Nutcracker?" Mrs. Lane suggested. I shook my head okay. The music started playing, I danced the best I had dance in awhile. I almost fell a couple of times but it was amazing. I sat down by Craig and he said, "You did good." Then a couple of other girls went.

"Okay Craig, your turn." Mrs. Lane said smiling. Craig took his time getting up to the stage. "Okay Craig what part are you trying out for?" "Clara." Craig said. Almost all of the girls gasped including me. "Oh...well...okay. Began." Mrs. Lane said. The music started and Craig began to dance. Time felt like it stood still. His dancing was perfect as perfect could be. He had the best form. When the song finished I found myself clapping, everyone else soon joined me.

"Wow that was really good Craig. While you all are changing, I shall post the results." Mrs. Lane said getting up. I followed Craig to the changing room. We kept our distance from each other while we changed. I had just put on my pants when I felt Craig tap my shoulder. I turned around, he was shirtless (just like me) and only wearing blue jeans. He was only a couple inches shorter than me.

"Yes -ngh- Craig?" I asked picking at my hands. He just stared into my eyes, he was thinking and you could tell it too. "Uh Craig your -ngh- scaring me." I said and backed up a little. That is when Craig grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. Our lips met and I swear to the Lord up above there was sparks. I kissed him back.

Do you know how long I have been waiting for this? A long time that is for sure! I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to my body as we kissed. He ran his fingers through my messy hair. Then we heard a knock on the door, it was Mrs. Lane. "Come on guys! The results are up!" She said. Craig pulled away from me, put on his shirt and left. I did the same. I walked up to the board, I kept hearing the girls whispering and looking at me. I looked at the list.

**_Nutcracker (Prince): Tweek Tweak_**

**_Clara: Craig_**_ Tucker_

I looked over at Craig, who I think I just made out with. His face emotionless then he looked over at me. I grabbed my bag and freaking ran. I ran as fast as my skinny legs could take me. When I got home I shut the door and lend against it. I started crying happy tears. _Me and Craig are the main roles. Craig just kissed me. _


	7. Boyfriend?

I woke up in the middle of night, like always. I looked around and then opened up my window. I pulled a lighter and a cigarette out. I lite it and put it in my mouth. Yeah I smoke, sue me! I blew some smoke out. I told my parents and Kenny that I got the part of the Nutcracker Prince and Craig got Clara. Kenny winked and me and told me now I could have a reason to kiss him. I did not tell any of them that me and Craig made out in the changing room because one I want it to be my secret and two I do not think that Craig would want me telling Kenny anything about this because Kenny would tell everyone.

I blew out some more smoke. I thought back to when Craig kissed me. The sparks I felt were real. Holding his body against mine, wrapping myself around him and touching his lips against mine was heaven on earth. I wanted Craig again, to feel his body against mine. It was killing me not having him here with me. I threw my cigarette down and it was put out by the snow. Then I put the lighter and cigarette back in my secret hiding spot. I closed my window and laid back down.

~next day~

I did not see Craig on the bus so I guessed he drove to school today. I opened up my locker and a small, blue envelope fell out. I picked it up and looked at it. It had my name written on the front. I knew that hand writing anywhere, it was Craig's. I opened it and read it.

**_Dear Tweek,_**

**_There is something I need to tell you about yesterday. If you want, meet me by my car at the end of school and we can talk about it as I drive us to ballet practice. _**

**_Craig._**

I looked around and did not see Craig anywhere. I slide the note into my math book and walked to my next class, Craig would be in there. When I walked through the door I saw Craig in the back of the class room sitting at a desk. He was looking out of the window, he had his hair cut, spiked at the top and he was not wearing his chullo. _Did the government take his chullo and make him cut his hair. _I started to look around and pull at my hair. I met Craig's eyes and blushed, remembering our kiss. I sat in the front of the class. Through the entire class I could feel Craig staring at the back of my head.

~after school~

The bell rang ending the school day. I was going to go meet Craig. I put my stuff in my locker and got out my backpack. Kenny stopped me and asked, "Do you have ballet today, with Craig?" He winked "Yeah, Craig is -ngh- going to drive me -ngh- there." I said. "Oh." Kenny said and winked again then went on his way.

I was at the parking lot looking for Craig's car. If he only had his chullo on then I would know which one was his. I finally found his car and ran to it. Craig was sitting there with a serious look on his face, he must be thinking about something. I knocked on the passenger window which caused Craig to jump. He flipped me off and unlocked the car. I opened the door and slide into the passenger seat, I buckled up. You could feel the awkwardness between us.

"So uh about yesterday." Craig said. I turned and looked at him, he was turning red in the face. "Yes?" "I uh like you Tweek. I mean I like like you a lot Tweek." Craig said looking at me, our eyes meeting. I twitched and instead of replying I just kissed him. I felt the sparks again. Craig kissed back, his lips parted a little and our tongues met. I felt Craig grab onto my shirt. I was the first to break away. "Do you -ngh- know how long I have -ngh- wanted you to say that?" I said.

Craig just blushed then whispered, "Does this make us uh boyfriends?" I looked into his eyes and twitch. "What do you -ngh- think?" I asked but knowing the answer, I leaned in and kissed him, this time with more passion. He pulled away and said, "We better get to practice, boyfriend." He smiled. _God that smile._ "Yeah we -ngh- should." Craig started the car and we headed toward the ballet studio.


	8. The Script

I got done dressing before Craig. I waited outside of the changing room for him, the girls kept staring at me. I pulled on my hair and squinted my eye. "To much -ngh- pressure." I whispered to myself. Craig and I walked into ballet holding hands which pissed some of the girls off and some were happy. Craig finally came out and looked at. "You waited?" He asked. _Duh!_ I lend closer to him and whispered, "Why wouldn't I, boyfriend." I winked which caused him to blush.

"Okay kids come here." Mrs. Lane sang and skipped to the stage. We walked toward the stage as Mrs. Lane passed out papers. "Here are your scripts." She said and handed me one. "What I have to learn lines too! -Ngh- To much pressure." I said picking at my hands. "Calm down Tweek, it is okay." Craig said emotionless as he flipped toward the back. He stopped at a page, smiled but then it went away as fast as it came.

"What is it Craig?" I asked looking over his shoulder. "There is a kiss scene between the Prince, a.k.a you and Clara, a.k.a me." He said and looked up at me. That is when I blushed. Craig just kept an emotionless face. "Okay, let us began. Craig come up on stage." She said and pointed beside called some more people but I stayed on the floor. I watched as Craig walked up to his spot. _A kiss scene, praise you Jesus! _Craig stood in silence as Mrs. Lane told him what to do.

An hour had gone by and we were still on the first scene. Poor Craig could not show any emotion what so ever which was making Mrs. Lane mad. I have never seen that women mad. "Okay Craig, from the beginning." She said looking down. I watched him look at his script then at me. I smiled at him then twitched. He signed, flipped me off and walked to his spot.

"Oh, look at all the Christmas decorations! Look Fritz at all the candy canes on the tree." He said and walked to where the tree would be. A girl followed him then spoke, "What is this?" I looked over at Mrs. Lane and she looked happy. Craig walked to the girl, "Oh, those are sugar mice." Two girls came up, another girl named Stacy, came up beside Craig and said, "There is Herr Drosselmeyer." One of the two girls spoke in a peppy voice, "Hello, hello!" Stacy smiled and invited them in then spoke, "CLARA, FRITZ! MR. DROSSELMEYER IS HERE!" Craig and the girl came up to Stacy and said, "Good evening."

"Cut!" Mrs. Lane said. I watched Craig climb off stage. "You did good Craig." I said and nugged him. He blushed and flipped me off, "Thanks Tweek." We walked to the changing room, holding hands. I gave him the courtesy while he changed. After we got dressed in our regular close, we grabbed our back packs and left. We walked hand and hand to Craig's car.

When we got in I looked at him. "Craig?" "Yes Tweek?" "You said you -ngh- liked me for a long time, why did you -ngh- not say anything?" I said then pulled out my thermal coffee cup my parents got me. "Well," he said as he turned on the car, "You know how you are taller than me." I shook my head yes. "Well I was suppose to be taller than you and when I was, I was going to confess my love to you but the doctor said I quit growing." He finished and looked at me with his emotionless face, "I took a shot, sue me."

I kissed his soft lips. "Well I am glad you -ngh- did." He blushed and then backed out of the parking lot. He drove me to my house. "Thanks Craig." I said as I unbuckled. I went to grab my coffee mug when Craig grabbed my wrist and kissed me again. I kissed him back with some passion. "See you tomorrow Tweek." He said turning red. "See you -ngh- tomorrow." I replied and got out of the car. I waved bye as he drove off. Right as soon as I opened the door I heard my parents and Kenny say, "CONGRATS!"

(Sorry it took me awhile to update. I have been studying for finals.)


	9. Kenny's Secret

(Sorry I have had a writers block. Well here is chapter 9)

"Tweek why did you not tell me that you were dating Craig?" Kenny asked hitting my back. He smiled but his eyes looked sad. "Because we -ngh- just started going out today." I said and pulled on my hair. All this attention was making me nervous. "Well congrats baby." My mom said and hugged me real tight. "Thanks -ngh- Mom. Can you -ngh- please let me go, I cannot -ngh- breath." I said trying to breath in. "Oh sorry son." She giggled. "I am proud that you have found someone Tweek." My dad said and gave me a smile of approvement.

I smiled back, this is the first thing my dad has really approved of. "Thank you -ngh- dad." I said and pulled my hair. _What if the government has brain washed my dad! Oh god! _"Well it is time for dinner, let us eat." my mom said as she made her way toward the table.

After dinner Kenny and I went up to my room. Kenny did not say a word through dinner. "So Tweek, who is the man in this relationship?" Kenny asked jumping on his bed, he gazed up toward the ceiling . "I do not -ngh- really know. We have -ngh- only been going out for a -ngh- day." I said a fell onto my bed. "Oh, okay then." Kenny said and laid his hand on his pillow.

I looked at Kenny, he looked like he was concentrating on something important. "What are you -ngh- thinking?" I asked. Kenny sighed then said, "Nothing important really just about this bo- I mean girl." "Oh who is the -ngh- girl? Do I -ngh- know her?" I asked. Kenny thought, his brow crunched up which was kinda cute and then shook his head yes. "What is their -ngh- name?" I asked. I really want to know, I do not know why but I am just so curious. "If I told you it would give it away." Kenny said lifting his head up and looking at me.

"Okay, I was -ngh- just wondering." "It is okay Tweek." Kenny said sitting up. He laid his face against his hand and then smiled that Kenny smile at me. "What?" I asked, his smile always made me jump a little. I use to like Kenny, that is how I found out I was gay but then after Craig went missing along with Kenny I realized I liked Craig a lot more.

Kenny got off of his bed and onto mine. I felt my face burning. _What is Kenny doing? Did the government put him up to this? _He lend in closer to me our noses almost touching. I could feel his breath against my lips. "Tweek do you know why I chose this house?" Kenny asked his voice sounded seductive and it was working. "W-w-why?" I could barely ask. "Because Tweek, I have always loved you. That is why I had the guys partner up with you in 3rd grade for the project, that is why I believe you when you said there are underwear gnomes. I have dated so many women to try and get you jealous. I even thought about dating so men too. Tweek I want you so bad but now you have Craig."

Kenny then lend in and kissed me. Kenny friggin McCormick is gay and is kissing me. I closed my eyes, I mean he was my first gay crush but I have loved Craig longer than I have Kenny. Kenny pulled away and then went to his own bed. "You decided Tweek, me or Craig, follow your heart." Kenny said and pulled the cover over him. My heart was racing. _Do I like Kenny or Craig!? Oh god help me! _I laid down and went to sleep, thinking about what I should do.

(Okay please review and tell me if I should make this a Twenny or a Creek. The one with the most votes by Sunday wins. This chapter took me forever to come up with. Also tell me how you like it. Will update next Sunday or Monday. Vote now!)


	10. The Ride To School

I woke up and looked at Kenny's bed and Kenny was not there. I sighed and got up. I opened my drawer and my underwear was gone. "Curse you underwear gnomes." I whispered under my breath. I had wear the same underwear from yesterday. I put on a chimpokemon t-shirt and some blue jeans. Kenny's bed was already made. I headed down stairs.

"Hey honey." My mom said as she walked to the door. "Where is -ngh- Kenny?" I asked and then pulled on my hair. "He already left, something about how he was late for something. Well I got to go, breakfast is ready make you plate. Love you sweetie." She said and left. I walked into the kitchen, my lunch box was already ready and there was a plate of pancakes with chocolate syrupy and a mug of coffee. I grabbed my plate and looked at the clock. It was 6:40 so I had some time before I had to be at the bus stop with Kenny.

_CRAP! I forgot Kenny has to wait there too. _I sighed and put my plate in the sink. I put on some socks and black converses. I brushed my teeth then walked to the living room. I threw on my puffy jacket that my dad got me, it keeps me really warm. I went and got the coffee mug and my chimpokemon lunch box. I looked at the clock, 7:02. I sighed, I really did not want to go because of how awkward things would be.

I put my back pack on and opened the front door. I let out a sigh and saw my breath which caused me to giggle. I locked the door and then heard a honk. I jumped at least twenty feet. I turned and saw Craig rolling down his car window. "DO YOU WANT A RIDE?" He yelled from his car. I did not even answer, I ran to his car. I wanted Craig so bad right now. I got to the car and opened the door. "Thanks -ngh- dude." I shut the door.

"Any time." He said in mono-toned voice. Craig hadn't shaved in awhile and you could tell now, he was getting little black stubs on his chin which was really hot, then my mind wondered to Kenny and how he always has his chin hair like that and it completes him. I then came back to reality when Craig kissed me and then said, "I missed you last night Tweek." I kissed him back and lied, "I missed -ngh- you too."

Craig buckled me up and then hit the gas petal._ God what is wrong with me. Maybe the government can clone me or something. _Craig then came to a stop. I looked out the window, I recognized that sign, it was the one Kenny and his friends hang around for the bus. I saw Kyle and Cartman arguing again and Stan trying not to laugh. _Where is Kenny? _Then I made eye contact with Kyle. I heard him say, "Look Kenny there is Tweek. He is in Craig's car." He pointed at me.

Then I saw Kenny leaning against a tree. He pulled down his orange hood, his mop of blonde hair fell in front of his light blue eyes. He was smoking a cigarette. His eyes got really big and the cigarette fell out of his mouth. I stared at his eyes, they looked hurt. "What's the matter Tweek?" Craig asked leaning toward me, turning my face toward his. "N-n-nothing," I said on the burg up tears, "Lets just -ngh- go." "Are you sure y-" "YES I -NGH- AM! JUST LEAVE! Please." I yelled then looked down. Craig did not say another word. He just drove off. I shed a tear as remembered how Kenny's eyes looked.

We pulled up into the school parking lot in silence. I got out as fast as I could, I walked as fast as my skinny legs could go. "TWEEK! WAIT!" I heard Craig yell but I did not wait, I kept going. I went to my locker and put in the combination. I started getting out my books when I heard a too familiar voice on the other side of my locker door. "Maybe if I had a lot of money like Craig then you would like me." It was Kenny, his voice sounded hurt. Before I could respond he was gone.

I shut my locker and tried to find him. "KENNY!" I yelled but he was nowhere to be found. The bell rang and I went to first block. I saw Stan, Kyle and Cartman staring at me with disgust. Then I saw Craig in the back giving me a questionable look. Finally I saw Kenny's empty seat, normally he would have been in here with his legs on his desk and that big smile across his face. _"Morning Tweek." _I could hear him say. I sat down in the front and laid my head down on the desk. I wrapped my arms around my head and began crying. _What is wrong with me!_

(Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more twists to come. :3)


	11. Mysterion Arrives

Ballet was horrible. First thing was Mrs. Lane was not there and her substitute was a bitter old women who I believe hates teenagers. As soon as Craig and I walked in there she yelled at us for being there. It took half the girls to try and tell her we were part of the class. The second thing was Craig would not talk to me at all. The only word he has said to me was 'Bye' and that was at the end of first block. To top it all off I have not even looked at my script.

I watched Craig and this one chick practice there lines on stage while the old bat yelled at them. You could barely see it but Craig was getting highly piss off and every now and then I would catch him staring at me. While the old lady was working with them my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Kyle. _Oh crap why is he texting me? Did the government put him up to this? _

_**From Kyle **__******B. :**_

_**Hey Tweek this is Kyle. I was wondering if you know what happened 2 Kenny? We haven't seen him since the bus and I was getting worried. **_

I took a deep breath and sighed. I wish I knew where Kenny was. I wanted to talk to him so badly about this. I replied back:

_**To Kyle B.:**_

_**Sorry but I do not know where Kenny is. I will look for him after ballet if you want me to.**_

I sent the message and put the phone back in my pocket. The bell had rung and Craig was getting of stage. "You did -ngh- good." I said trying to break the ice. Craig just looked forward. "What is -ngh- wrong Craig?" I asked as he starting walking faster. "Kenny, that's whats wrong." was all he said. Craig did not even change, he grabbed his back pack, coat. He turned around and said in his mono-toned voice, "Walk home. I have to be home in five minutes." He turned around and left.

I knew that was a lie, I heard Clyde and Craig talking earlier and Craig was staying the night at Clyde's. "Fine what -ngh- ever." I said under my breath. While I was changing I heard my phone vibrate on the bench. It was another message from Kyle.

_**From Kyle B. :**_

_**Thanks Tweek. If you find him tell me okay! :)**_

I threw my phone in my back pack and continued to change. After I finished I put on my fluffly coat, back pack and left. I put my earphones in and turned the music up really loud. _Great Craig is made at Kenny and possibly me and Kenny is missing. Can my night get any worse? _I put my hands in my coat pocket and kept walking. My house is about a two and a half mile walk from the studio so I have about a good 30 minutes to get home but I promised Kyle I would look for Kenny.

As I turned around I saw a huge friggin semi truck coming straight toward me. The driver was asleep and the semi was now on the side walk. I could not move, I was frozen stiff to my spot. Right when the semi was about 10 feet away I felt someone tackle me and move me out of the way. "AH!" I screamed and held onto the figure.

The semi truck drove away and was out of sight. I started to breath again. I was safe._ Wait who saved me and why do I know this scent? _As I got up I saw the person who saved me. He was wearing a purple leotard with their underwear over it and dark purple shoes. The person was also wearing a dark purple hood that had a cape attached to it and a question mark that bounced up and down on the top. The person was wearing a black mask that covered around his eyes. _Those eyes, I have seen them before. _And on the person's chest was a M painted in neon green.

"W-w-who are -ngh- you?" I asked and pulled on my hair. The person voice was deep and scary, "I am Mysterion." He said and then threw down some fire crackers. As the smoke rose the figure the firecrackers had stopped I picked them up. **_Light um Bitches!_** was the name of firecracker. Only one person in South Park used these. "KENNY!" I yelled looking around.


	12. The Decision

(Sorry, I have been so busy with Christmas and stuff but here is chapter 12! Enjoy!)

I ran in the direction that Mysterion, no Kenny, ran. I saw the dark purple cape up on the roof tops. "KE- MYSTERION SLOW DOWN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kenny looked down at me, our eyes met for and I stopped running. I was out of breath. He smiled that Kenny smile and then jumped onto a different roof. _God Kenny you are going to hurt yourself. _I did not run after him though, there was no point. I pulled out my phone and texted Kyle.

**_To Kyle B._****___ :_**

**___I found Kenny, he is okay. Do not worry!_**

I sent the message and headed home. As I walked home I thought of the events that had just occurred. Kenny just saved me but he was dressed up as a superhero. He stopped when I yelled his name and smiled at me. _So does that mean he trusts me?_

I got to my front door and wiped off my feet. I heard my mom and my dad talking so I opened the door. "There you are Tweek!" My mom said and hugged me. "Lord you are freezing cold. Come in here and I will make you some coffee but first, why are you so late getting home?" She asked. "Oh," I said, "I was helping -ngh- Kyle with something." _That was not a lie. _"Oh okay honey, you should have called and told me though. I was worried sick." "Sorry mom." I said.

I took off my coat and hung it up. "Are you hungry Tweek?" My dad asked. I shook my head no. "Sorry for -ngh- making you guys worry." I said. "It is okay. Do you know when Kenny will be home?" My dad asked. I shook my head no. "Okay then." My dad said and then joined my mom in the kitchen. I walked up to my room and then I closed the door behind me.

When I turned on my lights there was Kenny still in that Mysterion costume. "GWAH!" I screamed. Kenny put his finger over my mouth. His hand was freezing, I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. I looked at his face, his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. Before I realized what I was doing I pulled Kenny in for a hug, which I normally do not do. "T-t-tweek." I heard him whisper. Kenny is about three inches taller than me so his chin was resting against my forehead. "I will warm -ngh- you up." I whispered back.

I let go of Kenny and walked to the closet. I pulled out a heating blanket and closed the window so no cold air could come in. "Sit." I said and pointed at his bed. He sat down as I commanded. I laid down the blanket and lend toward Kenny. I pulled off his hooded cape, I could feel his warm breath against my shoulder which caused me to blush. I folded his cape up and put it to the side. I then wrapped the heated blanket around his shoulders and plugged it up. "Thanks Tweek." he said. "You are -ngh- welcome." I replied back.

I saw Kenny still has his mask on. I lend in close to him, I think he was blushing or his cheeks were still cold. "T-Tweek." Kenny whispered as I untied his mask. As I pulled it off our eyes met and I twitched. _I only twitch if I like someone...crap! _His eyes still looked hurt from earlier today. I began to tear up and what my body did next even surprised me. I lend in and kissed Kenny's ice cold lips. As Kenny kissed me back he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

Our lips broke apart and we looked at each other. _What am I doing? Am I still with Craig? _Kenny pulled me close to him. My head was against his chest, I could hear his heart beating. "I love you Tweek so much but I know you like Craig so you do not have to do this." Kenny said and let go of me. I sat up and looked at him, square in the eyes. "I do want to -ngh- do this but I do not understand right -ngh- now." I said tearing up. I love Kenny and I love Craig but I do not know which one to choose. I began to cry, my heart was hurting, I needed coffee.

"Then stay here, in my arms until you understand what you want Tweek and until then I will protect you and make sure nothing harms you." Kenny whispered to me and whipped my tears away. I laid my head against his chest again and let him wrap his arms around me. I hid my face in his shirt and cried. He then started rubbing my head and wrapped the heating blanket around me too. He laid his back against the bed post. We stayed like this until I fell asleep.

(Welp I hope you liked it! This is by far my favorite chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. You can still cast a vote on which couple you guys want.)


	13. A Date?

I slept all friggin night. I have never done that before. _Could it have been because Kenny was holding me? _I woke up and Kenny was still asleep, his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes. I moved his hair out of the way and got up. I took a shirt with an anime girl on it and some blue jean pants out of my closet. When I opened my drawer my underwear had been untouched; then I saw something near the back of the drawer, it was an anti-gnome thing. Kenny must have put that there.

I grabbed some Superman boxers and headed to the bathroom to take my shower. It was Saturday so I did not have to worry about taking my time getting ready._ But I really need to talk to Craig so bad though about this. _Then it hit me, I have ballet today so then I will talk to him. I clinched my hand and held it up in the air, _this is a mission. _So I hopped in the shower and started my plan.

~later~

It was one more hour until ballet and I as getting really nervous. _What if does not want to talk to me! What if the government kidnaps him and does tests on him! _I sat down on the couch and started pulling my hair. The closer the clock got the more I pulled on my hair.

Kenny walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes, he was still in that purple leotard. "Good -ngh- morning Kenny." I said. Kenny just waved and went into the kitchen. _Is he mad at me? He normally says good morning Tweek and then smile!_ Then my coffee mug appeared in front of my face and Kenny said, "Morning Tweek." I turned and saw him smiling. _God, why!_

"Thanks." I looked up at the clock, twenty minutes until class starts. "Well I better -ngh- start heading to ballet -ngh-." I said as I got up. "Do you want me to drive you; it is snowing really bad," Kenny sadi, "I will go upstairs and change real quick." He ran up before I could respond. As I put on my coat and grabbed my bag. Kenny was heading down stairs in his orange parka coat and sweat pants. I looked down at his feet and saw he was wearing flip flops.

"God Kenny, your -ngh- toes will freeze off." I said and pulled on my hair with my free hand. Kenny just shrugged and headed out the door. The car ride was quiet, I guess because Kenny is still sleepy; he really is not a morning guy even though it is almost noon.

He pulled up to the ballet studio and unlocked the door. "Good luck today Tweek and," He grabbed my arm, "Have fun with Craig, I know you really want to." I blushed and shook my head okay. "I will -ngh- try and thanks for bringing me." I said and got out. I shut the door and waved good bye as he drove away.

I walked in and took of my coat. I walked into the changing room and saw Craig, shirtless. "Hey Tweek." Craig said in his mono-toned voice. I pushed him against the wall, I put one leg up against the wall and an arm near his head. "What -ngh- are we Craig?" I asked, I sounded pissed which I did not mean to be. "What do you mean, Tweek?" He asked trying not to blush. "Are we -ngh- dating or what!" I raised my voice a little. "I do not really know Tweek." He said looking down. For now I wanted Craig more than anything, I liked Kenny but Craig, there was something about him that drawn me to him and hearing this made my heart hurt.

"Fine then, -ngh- go on a date with me tonight -ngh- and then we will see what we -ngh- are." I said, getting cocky and lend closer toward his face. Right now I wanted Craig and nothing was going to stop me. "Okay." Craig said, this time he could not stop from blushing. "It is a -ngh- date." I said and walked away.

(Okay, I am about to end this story soon and I do not really know how to do it. I have a plan but I do not think you guys may like it. If you all do not then I will write an alternate ending. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	14. A Scared Kenny

(Sorry, I have had a major writer's block. Welp here we go!)

After ballet was finish, I walked home. I did not want Kenny picking me up and ruining this plan. Okay before you jump to conclusions I want to say this, I do like Kenny but I only like him but Craig, God I love that boy more than anything in this world. I walked in the snow, thinking about where Craig and I should go on our date. _Gosh, I am going on my first date with Craig! _I decided we could go out and eat at one of his favorite restaurants and then go out to see a movie in Denver. Yeah that sounded good.

I opened up the door to see Kenny relaxing on the couch. He had his feet on the coffee table and he was wearing some grey sweat pants. He was shirtless and you could see a little of his six pack. His blonde hair looked like a mop that hung in front of his eyes. "Welcome home Tweekers." He said and smiled. "Thanks -ngh- Kenny." I replied and hung up my coat.

That is when I felt Kenny hug me from behind and I blushed because one, he was shirtless and two he took me by surprise. "How was ballet?" He said, I felt his breath against my neck. "Good, I asked -ngh- Craig out on a -ngh- date." Kenny put his head on my cheek and turned my head toward his. "I am glad. As long as you are happy, I am happy." He said. He let go of me. "Now go get ready for your date." I walked up stairs, I stopped and looked at Kenny. "Again -ngh- thank you." I said and ran to my room.

I looked threw my closet to try and find the best outfit I had. I first found some black dress pants, then I found a white button up dress shirt. To top it off I found my black dress shoes. I looked in the mirror, my eyes went straight to my hair. "What am I -ngh- going to do about this?" I grabbed a comb and tried combing the monster on the top of my head. After about ten minutes of combing, I finally got my finished. It turns out my hair is actually straight.

I looked up and saw it was 5:19, I told Craig I would pick him up at 6:20. I still had some time. I walked down stairs to see Kenny asleep on the couch with some MTV show on. I walked into the kitchen and put some coffee on. Then I got a cover out of the downstairs closet and covered Kenny up. The bell for the coffee went off and went and fixed me a cup. I sat down at the table and stared at the wall in front of me.

"Where are you going for your date Tweekers?" I heard Kenny ask from behind. "Oh," I said and turned around, he had the cover raped around him and he was yawning, "we are going to Denver to see a movie." Kenny's eyes got big and they looked scared. "Tweek," he whispered, "please be careful. The last time I was at Denver there was a man lose who shot three people just for the fun of it and he hangs around the movie theater so please," he walked to me, "be careful!"

I shook my head yes. Kenny looked so scared. "I will be." Kenny sighed and then made him a cup of coffee. I looked at Kenny as he poured the coffee his hand was shaking. I have never seen him this scared. I walked up and hugged him from behind and whispered, "I will be careful Kenny. This I promise."


	15. Old Memories and an I Love You

(Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been busy plus I did not know how the hell I was going to write this chapter. T-T Well here you guys go.)

I pulled into Craig's driveway, I was so nervous that I could see myself shaking. I opened the car door and walked to Craig's front door. I knocked, there was no answer so I knocked again; still no answer. _Did Craig ditch me?! Did the government kidnap him? _"Hey Tweek! Up here!" I heard a very familiar voice yell. I looked up and saw Craig waving from his window. From what I could tell he was still getting ready. I did show up ten minutes early. "Come on in, the door is unlock.''

I opened the door and looked around. His house was built like mine; I could remember coming over here when I was in elementary school and we would play Red Racer or astronauts. I giggled at the thought of this. After we got into middle school, Craig and I did not hang out as much as we did. I sat down on their couch and waited patently for Craig. I looked out the window and watched the snow fall.

_"Boo" Craig said as he jumped from behind the couch causeing Tweek to jump five feet. "Ah Craig -ngh- you scared the -ngh- shit out of me!" "HAHA Tweek you are so fun to scare." Craig smiled. "You are a -ngh- horrible person." "Only to you Tweek." "-Ngh- why me!" "Because I care about you Tweek; more than you will ever know."_

"You ready?" Craig asked. He was wearing that chullo with some a navy blue button up shirt to match. He had on black dress pants and blue converses. "Yeah -ngh-." I said and got up. "I like your hair Tweek. I think this is the first time I have ever seen it straight." Craig said showing a little excitement in his voice. "Oh." I started pulling on it. _To much pressure! _Craig pulled my hands into his and we walked outside. As Craig locked the door I stared at the tree in his front yard.

_"One, two, three. Tweek where are you?" "Up -ngh- here in the tree! HELP!" "How did you get up there?" "Your guinea -ngh- pig chased me up here." Craig started laughing, "I will come up there with you then." He climbed up next to Tweek with his guinea pig in his pocket. "How are -ngh- we going to get -ngh- down?" "I hope we never have to Tweek. I like spending time with you." He smiled._

"Let us go." Craig said shoving the key in his pocket. I pulled Craig into a deep kiss. He kissed back with more force and passion. My tongue met his and fought; mine won. As we broke away I looked into his eyes and twitched. "Every time -ngh- I came over you tried to -ngh- give me hints that you liked me -ngh- right?" I asked. Craig blushed and then shook his head yes. I smiled and said, "I love you Craig Tucker." I pulled him in for another kiss as more snow began to fall.

_Tweek had stayed the night with Craig; this had been the first time Tweek had ever stayed with someone else. Craig and Tweek were working on a project for their third grade class. Tweek had fallen asleep in Craig's lap. Craig slowly stroked the small, fragile child's messy hair; like he stroked his guinea pig's. The small boy laid his forehead against Tweek's and whispered these three little words that Tweek could not hear, "I...love...you." And then Craig smiled.  
_

(I hoped you guys and girls liked this chapter. If you did not realize the underlined/italic stuff was past memories from Tweek but the last one was Craig's. T-T That was my favorite one. Only about three chapters left. There is a huge surprise coming up. :3)


	16. Olive Garden

Craig and I did not talk any the whole way there; instead Craig just lend in close to me and held one of my hands, leaving one to drive us. We pulled into the Olive Garden just as it began to rain. Craig looked out the window and flipped off the rain. "Damn it." I whispered under my breath. I looked in the back seat to see if my dad had left his umbrella but he did not, mom on the other hand did. Her's was pink with cartoon flowers all around it.

"This will -ngh- have to do," I said then looked at Craig, "wait in -ngh- here and I will come -ngh- around to your side." Craig shook his head okay then flipped me off. I opened the car door and pulled out the umbrella. I ran over to Craig's door and opened it. "Here you -ngh- go." I said with a smile. Craig got out and wrapped one of his arms around mine then flipped me off with his free hand. "I love you -ngh- too." I said. Craig blushed and then kissed my cheek which in return caused me to blush. "Lets go in before we get sick." Craig said leading the way.

I opened the door, "You first." Craig went in and I followed. I was closing the umbrella when Craig said, "This place is packed." "I made a -ngh- reservation." I walked up to the waitress, who was texting. "May I help you sir?" She asked with a Jersey accent. _God I hate people from there. _"Yes -ngh- I made a reservation." "Name?" She asked not looking up from her phone. "Creek." I could see Craig giving me an odd look in the corner of my eye. She put her cell phone up and looked at the book. "Yes sir, here you are. Follow me."

As we followed the women Craig kept giving me a look. "What?" I asked. _Too much pressure._ I tugged on my hair. "Creek? What the hell is that name?" I blushed thinking about it. "Well, at -ngh- first I was going to -ngh- put Tucker and Tweak and then I thought Craig and Tweek but then -ngh- I combined our names together and -ngh- got Creek." Craig blushed, "Oh." Then he lifted up his hand and flipped me off. "I like it." "Here you go sirs." The women said. I pulled a seat out for Craig. If you had not notice I was trying to make this the best date ever. "Thanks." he said as he sat down.

I sat across from him and opened up my menu. "What would you guys like to drink?" "Dr. Pepper." Craig said not looking from his menu. "Coffee with -ngh- lots of sugar." I said looking at the girl. We made eye contact and she winked at me. I blushed and looked back at my menu. "Be back in a few." she said and waved at me. I looked over and saw Craig giving her an evil glare with caused me to laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked, his voice sounded mad. "Your -ngh- reaction." I said covering my mouth.

Craig blushed and looked back at his menu. I pulled one of his hands in mine. "I only like it when -ngh- you flirt with me." I said and winked at him. Craig turned a dark shade of red and shook his head okay. So far the night was going perfect but what would be coming up next would shook us both.


	17. Goodbye Tweekers

(I am so sorry guys. T-T I have been lazy and busy plus I did not know how to write this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.)

After we finished eating, we headed to movies. I buckled Craig's seat belt and started the car. I looked over to Craig and saw a little mad glare on his face. _He must still be mad about the waiter flirting with me. _I lend over and kissed his cheek. "What is wrong?" I asked but I knew the problem. "That waiter flirted with you the whole time." He said, his voice mono-tone. "Really! I -ngh- did not notice. I could -ngh- only notice you." I said. Craig just shook his head okay. I pulled out of the parking lot.

It did not take long for us to get to the theater, the only bad thing was that the parking lot was full so I had to pull into a parking a block away from there. I turned of the car and walked to Craig's side of the car. As he got out I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He still looked mad. "Please -ngh- cheer up." I said and kissed his cheek. "You can -ngh- pick the movie." I saw a little spark in his eyes. "Can we watch the Red Racer movie?" He asked. I shook my head yes and smiled.

We walked up to the ticket counter. I let go of Craig's shoulder and pulled out my wallet. "What would you like to see?" the women behind the counter asked. "Two adult tickets to Red Racer the movie." She pulled out two tickets and handed them to me. "That will be $7.60" I pulled out my wallet but Craig stopped me. "Let me pay. You paid for dinner." "No! I promised I -ngh- would pay -ngh- it was my idea for the -ngh- date." Craig knew he had been defeated.

I paid and we walked into the theater. "Do you -ngh- want popcorn?" I asked. "Nah, I am still full from dinner but can I have a drink?" "Anything for you." I said and rubbed my head against his. Craig blushed. I handed him his ticket and walked to the counter. "Two medium Dr. Peppers -ngh- please." "Okay." The man said and went to the machine. I stood there and watched Craig looking down at his ticket. I smiled as the man handed me the Dr. Peppers.

When we walked into the walked into the theater there was only 3 other people in there. "Where do you -ngh- want to sit babe?" I asked. "Uh up at the top." He said in a confused voice. He lead me up to the top of the theater and then sat down right in the middle of the row. I wrapped my boney arm around his shoulders. Craig laid his head against my shoulder. As soon as the lights dimmed I lend in and kissed him. We made out through most of the movie.

~after the movie~

I waited for Craig outside of the men's restroom. I looked down at my watch. _He has been in there for ten minutes! What if the government kidnapped him and I can not save him! _I started pulling on my hair and twitching violently. "Tweek!" I heard Craig yell and hug me from behind. "Are you okay?" He asked in his mono-toned voice. "Yes," I smiled, he was safe, "I was just -ngh- worried about you. That is -ngh- all." I turned around and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready -ngh- to leave?" He shook his head okay.

I reached down and held his hand in mine. I looked over at Craig as we walked. Some of his black hair was coming out of his chullo. He also has some chin stubs growing. _God he is amazingly hot! _I twitched when I saw him looking at me. "Take a picture Tweek. It lasts longer." He said still looking forward and still mono-toned. I sighed and looked ahead. As we rounded the corner I ran into a man. He had on a black coat, a blue hoodie and some jeans with some purple shoes. He pulled out a gun.

"Do not scream or I will shoot." He whispered. _Oh my God was this the guy that Kenny told me about! _I started twitching but then I saw Craig in the corner of my eye, he looked terrified. Ever since his trip to Peru he does not like people telling him what to do. I got in front of Craig and kept one arm back toward him. "What do you -ngh- want?" I asked trying to stay calm. "Take me to your car." He said. "Do not take him to our car." I heard Craig whisper. "DO NOT WHISPER!" The guy yelled. He pointed the gun at Craig.

"Do not shoot. I will -ngh- take you to our car." I grabbed a hold of Craig's hand and walked forward. I could feel Craig trembling, I had never seen this before from him. We got to the car. "Get in." He whispered. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. I let Craig get in first. As soon as Craig shut his door I handed him the keys and locked the car. I knew Craig would be safe. "What are you doing!" Craig yelled. I motioned him to drive off. The man held the gun toward the window where Craig was sitting. I jumped in front of him. "GO!" I yelled. The man fired the bullet. I closed my eyes and heard Craig scream.

I did not feel the bullet hit me so either one I am dead or two I am one weird mother fucker. I opened one eye, I was not even on the ground instead I saw a man in a costume with a question mark on top. Craig got out the car and was calling the police, the man was no where in sight. "KENNY!" I yelled. I ran to him praying to God that he was okay. I flipped him over and laid his head on my lap. Kenny was barely breathing.

"KENNY!" "T-t-tweekers, are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head yes, tears were falling from my cheek. I looked to see where he got shot, it was right beside the heart and I knew he was not going to make it. I cried even more. "Why di-did you -ngh- t-t-take a b-b-bullet for me?" I asked. "Be-because Tweek, I w-w-will always p-pr-protect you." he barely said. He raised his hand up toward my cheek. I held his hand in mine. "I l-l-love you Tweek." "I l-love you too -ngh- Kenny." I felt Craig put his hand on my shoulder. Craig knows about Kenny and I. I looked up at Craig. He shook his head yes. I kissed Kenny's lips softly. Kenny smiled. "I will m-m-miss you m-m-my little Tweekers." Kenny said smiling. Tears flowed down his eyes as he closed them. He slowly quit breathing. By the time the cops came he was dead.

Unlike all the other times when we were kids Kenny did not come back.


	18. The Little Baby

~10 years later~

Hi there, my name is Tweek Tweak. I am 27 years old, I also run the local coffee shop in South Park. I have dark blonde hair that comes past my shoulders a little and is always a mess, probably where I tug on it so much. I have hazel eyes and freckles but my bags cover them up. My hands are dry, which causes me to pick at them and I always smell like coffee. I am gay. I have been for as long as I can remember. And to top it all off I am married to the most amazing man ever; Craig Tucker. Instead of one of use taking the other's last name we decided to make our last name Creek, just like the time at Olive Garden.

Craig has become the sheriff at South Park. So every now an then he likes to play cops and robbers. Wink, wink. Anyways, Craig and I have been trying to adopt a child lately but it has not bee going very well. We were going to be getting this girl from Denver but the parents decided to keep her. Craig was sad for days after that. Well now that I have caught you up lets get to the rest of this story.

~ Anniversary of Kenny's death~

"See you later Tweek." Stan said as he walked out of the shop with Kyle. Stan and Kyle had just got married and were happy as can be. Kyle had not changed that much, he had his braces removed and got contacts. He also has been letting his hair grow out which he keeps in a bun. Stan had gotten more tan and taller. He has not cut his hair in awhile so it hangs over his eyes. He was also a lot more buff now than back in high school. He went pro football for awhile but then he quit when Kyle almost died due to a low blood sugar attack.

I heard the door open and looked up. There was Craig wearing his sheriff uniform and aviator glasses which by the way is the sexiest thing he ever wears. He took off his glasses and smiled. Craig has been showing his emotions a lot more since we want to adopt. "He there sexy. I would like you, to go." Craig said causing me to blush. He lend against the counter and kissed me. "Maybe -ngh- later." I said and winked. Craig sighed and pulled me in for another kiss. "Are you okay today?" He asked as I pulled away from him. "Yeah, I will probably go visit the grave later after work." I said and started cleaning a cup.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked and jumped over the counter. He hugged me from behind, Craig had actually grown more over the years so now he is taller than me and more of the man in our relationship. I laid my head against his shoulder and tried to hold back the tears. It had been ten years since Kenny had died in my arms. Craig knew how much I cared about him and how big of an impacted it was on me. He does not try and bring Kenny up unless he has too. Craig had also been trying to find the man that shot and killed Kenny.

"If you need me to go just say so. I am going to the house." He said and let go. I waved bye to him as he walked out the door. "Love you Tweek." He said. "I love you too." I blew him a kiss and then twitched. He pretend to catch it and giggled. _God I love that man. _

After an hour of no costumers I decided to close the shop early. I turned off the light and threw on my coat. It had been raining for three weeks straight and there was still no end to it. I pulled up my hood and locked the door. My mind started wondering to Kenny as I started walking toward the cemetery. I still remember that night like it was yesterday, him lying in my arms, bleeding and...dying. **_"Hey Tweekers"_** I looked around but no Kenny. I think I might be slowly losing it.

I turned into the cemetery, the rain coming down even harder. I did not bring any thing this time because I knew if I did someone would end up stealing it. I looked at the graves that I past, I did not know any of them but some times I would stop and pay my respects to them. After standing at this one lady's grave I began walking to Kenny's. His was in the farthest part of the cemetery, one because his parents could not afford a nicer spot and two it was near his favorite tree that we use to play on when we were kids.

As I got closer to his grave I noticed a basket sitting near the head stone. Then I heard a little cry, I started running. _Did some one leave their child on purpose or what if this is a trap by the government. _I pulled on my hair and stopped at the basket. The top was covered by an orange blanket. "WAHHHHH!" I heard some thing yell from inside the basket. I pulled the blanket over and saw a little baby boy.

I picked the little boy up. He had shaggy blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were as blue as the ocean or sky. "Calm down -ngh- some ones is hear to save -ngh- yous." I said and tickled his belly. The baby started to giggle and I wiped away it tears. "Who left a wittle -ngh- cute baby here?" I asked but I knew the kid could not answer me. He still was giggling, the baby did not even had teeth. He looked like a new born. "Well lwet me -ngh- takes you home." I said and unzipped my jacket. I covered the baby as much as I could as I bent down to get the blanket and basket. When I picked up the blanket a note fell out. I thought it was from the parents so I picked it up. I dropped it then picked it up again. "No fucking...I mean -ngh- no way." I looked down at the baby who was sucking it's thumb. The note said:

_**I told you I would always protect you Tweekers.**_


End file.
